The Masked Boy
by Chocolatelilac101
Summary: This is what I pictured Vanitas and Aqua's first meeting to be like in Radient Garden!One-Shot R&R please! ;) (Rated M for Sexual contact and Language! Kiddies should not read!)


**A/N: Just another story I whipped up on my spare time since you're all waiting for more Kingdom Hearts according to my poll! Enjoy my kitties and if you don't like Lemons DON'T read! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! ;) Oh, and this is a pointless and very ****unrealistic ****one-shot! **

**Takes Place:In Radient Garden, After the first fight with Vanitas when you are playing as Aqua's story! :) **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to the lovely Square Enix.**

* * *

**The Masked Boy.**

Aqua gasped loudly, falling to her knees as Rainfall fell from her hands and clattered loudly as it fell from the girls soft hands to the garden's cold stoned floor. Sweat dripped from her natrually blue hair and into her even darker blue eyes as she looked up across from her to see the masked boy who remained flat on his back in defeat.

Aqua felt her heart thumping painfully against her rib cage as she slowly walked over to the masked boy who was still as a statue on the hard stoned floor of the gardens. He had just came by randomly and threatened her for a fight when Aqua was only just passing threw.

As excpected, Aqua had defeated the boy. However, he wasn't easy. He was _fast _and sneaky that drained Aqua's energy completely, she barley had the strength to walk. But somehow, she managed to carry herself slowly over to the masked boy, wincing a bit as she felt the muscles in her thighs tighten and ache as she got down to her knees to place a hand on the boy's helmet.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked in a tierd voice that sent the boy laughing hysterically and for Aqua to cry out and fall painfully to her bottom as he got up to a sitting position. Her eye's widened and her heart swelled as the boy removed his helmet, allowing her to see who he really was for the first time.

And he was _beautiful. _

Fair milky white skin, with midnight-black spikes and honey-golden eyes that flickered like the lighting of a dim candle, But not only was his face beautiful, but so was his body. The boy had huge biceps along with a broad chest from all his training and battles.

_Why is it always the sexy ones that are bad? _Aqua thought to herself as the boy looked her up and down with his bright amber flaring eyes.

"Vanitas, and who are you beautiful? My future girlfriend?"

Aqua felt the heat rise to her cheeks, she quickly looked down at her feet that were burning from being so sore at the moment.

"I-I-I'm Aqua..and I'm n-not your girlfriend!" She stuttered glancing up at Vanitas to see him smirking evily at her before he grabbed one of her feet into his large hands causing her to gasp, expecting him to break her foot now that she was exaughsted.

But to her suprise, he was _rubbing _her foot!

His thumbs worked hardly, rubbing deep and firm circles into all of the sore parts of Aqua's foot. She couldn't hold back a moan from the amazing contact. Vanitas had some talent with his hands...

"You _sure _about that? Because...I think you owe me, for kicking my ass, which I'll admit was pretty sexy."

Aqua felt herself blush again, no matter how attracted she was getting to this boy she had to _stop! _He was the _enemy! __The enemy with AMAZING hand skills and choice of words, not to mention his beautiful face and body and truly sexy voice..._

"Vanitas, I-OH!" The bluenette cried as Vanitas started to rub her inner thighs softly, she had no idea _how _his hands got up there so fast but she was loving it.

Vanitas smiled at Aqua impishly, watching her pale blue hair fall over her face slowly as she tilted her head back, her lips parting open slightly, and without thinking, Vanitas leaned forward to touch Aqua's lips with his. Aqua hesitated for a moment but didn't stop him, she didn't _want _to stop him.

His lips were suprisingly soft and tasted amazing, like mint and cinnomon...she had NO idea but she loved the flavor and warmth of his mouth. Moaning as he slipped his tounge inside of her mouth to lick the depths of her mouth and to mix his saliva with hers.

Now Aqua wasn't thinking as she took Van's hands to place them over her large breasts as she messaged her tounge against his, causing them both to moan.

_Awww...Yes..._Vanitas said to himself as he squeezed and messaged the girls boobs feeling himself starting to grow hard between his legs.

Aqua continued to kiss the boy and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and down over her before she ran her fingers threw his spiky dark deepened the kiss and allowed his hands to move from her breast down to her torso and her thighs before he started to unbutton her black shorts.

He knew that Xheanort would be waiting for him soon, so he didn't have a lot of time, and he wanted to get rid of his hormones on this babe. Aqua pulled away from the kiss and gasped as she noticed her underwear and shorts being thrown off, her lower half completely naked and exposed to Vanitas who was starting to get rid of his red and black suit.

Aqua gasped once more once she saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear under his suit. She allowed her eyes to stare at his muscular broad chest and biceps to his six pack abbs and to his errected manhood that was ready to play, as much as she hated to admit it, Aqua was drenched between her legs and was acheing to be touched.

Vanitas smiled down at the Keyblade wielder, kissing her tenderly before positioning himself at her entrince. Aqua trembled against his lips as she felt his member brush up at her peak.

"You owe me remember?And you know you want me too..." Vanitas whispered seductivly in her ear before giving it a lick, causing Aqua to whine making Vanitas smile as he hitched her legs around his hips before slipping all the way inside of her, it wasn't much of a challange from how wet she was.

Aqua moaned loudly and tugged at his hair as Vanitas slowly started to move inside of her, allowing a few moans to escape his throat as well. Neither of them have ever experinced this before and it was all so new and all so good.

"Ohh you got a tight little pussy..." Vanitas said increasing his past, now ramming in and out of Aqua violently, causing her enter body to rock with his motions and for her to scream in pleassure.

This was wrong, it was all so wrong but at the same time, it was all so started to buck her hips upwards to meet the boy's thrusts causing him to hiss from the contact.

"God Aqua, your so fucking tight! Oh my God I..." Vanitas inntrupted himself with a roar as he released his climax, and Aqua did the same. Both teens panting and gasping loudly to catch their breaths while they held one another.

Vanitas bent down to kiss Aqua on the lips once more before he got off of her to put his suit and helmet back on. Aqua sat up slowly, feeling an awful pain between her legs, but the amazing experince was worth it. She slowly got her underwear and shorts back on as she watched a dark sphere surround Vanitas.

"Hey...wait..." Aqua called out before him, but he was already gone...


End file.
